winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian
Adrian is a character exclusively featured within the Winx Club Comic Series. Making his debut in Issue 44, Adrian becomes the newest waiter at the White Horse Café until he is revealed to be a spy sent from Eraklyon to investigate a potential rebel assault on Crown Prince Sky and protect him from it. He is also a brief love interest of Bloom's. Appearance |-|Casual= Adrian has an average build, a light skin tone, short and somewhat messy greyish-brown hair and matching greyish-brown eyes. He has also been described as quite handsome by Tecna, Stella and most of the White Horse's female patrons. When dressed casually, Adrian always wears a red, long-sleeved button-up shirt with the collar folded back. He also wears a lighter red shirt underneath, though it alternates between being red and baby blue in most of his appearances. He also wears black jeans and gold-colored loafers. Adrian Casual.png |-|Waiter's Uniform= While working as a waiter for the White Horse, Adrian has to wear the male uniform, which consists of a dark blue suit, matching jeans and a red bowtie that resemble Charlie's glasses. Adrian Waiter.png |-|Solder's Uniform= After his mission in Issue 44 concludes and he returns to his post as lieutenant, Adrian dons his military uniform, which consists of a navy blue full bodysuit underneath a silver chest plate bound by a gold belt and gold pins that also hold down his red cape. He can also be seen carrying a blue metal helmet with a gold fin sticking out from the top and a pin just at the front. Though, unlike his fellow soldiers, Adrian is not seen wearing his helmet at all times. Adrian Soldier.png Personality He is a nice guy who can be clueless at times, Nimeria and Pulisatilla flirted with him and wanted his attention while he was just confused about the situation. He has also been shown to be a bit bashful. Comics Season 3 Adrian makes his debut in Issue 44: The Loyalty Game, initially within a flashback of Bloom's as she tells the Winx about the new guy Madame Greta had just hired. As Greta's more trusted part-timer, Bloom was takes with showing Adrian around, during which he asks her many questions about whether or not she has a boyfriend. Bloom takes a liking to Adrian while being very clear about her relationship with Sky, and Stella is the first to suspect that Bloom may have fallen for him, even as Bloom remains in denial over it. Two days later, Adrian makes his physical debut serving tables with Bloom inside the café, where he stops to ask if there is anything wrong with Bloom. The two then make some small talk as it becomes more apparent that Adrian has become a favorite amongst the female regulars. When the Specialists arrive, Bloom tries to introduce Adrian to all of her friends but he decides not to butt in and chooses to keep a close eye on Bloom instead. This ends up annoying Sky to some degree until he decides to leave early due to all the stress he has been facing lately, which serves to spark a disdain for Adrian. On the other hand, Bloom and Adrian take a brief moment to stare into each other's eyes after he tries to cheer Bloom up until Bloom breaks this off by scrambling for more work. As she tries to busy herself, she begins to feel as if Stella's suspicions were correct. That night, Bloom even dreams about Adrian after being assured by Stella that there will be no harm done. Adrian returns to the White Horse one night after seeing Bloom waiting around on her own. Suspicious, Adrian asks Bloom questions about the text she received from Sky until he comes to the conclusion that someone may have laid a trap for Sky using Bloom as bait, so the two ride off on his hoverbike to look for the prince. The two later arrive just in time to save Sky from an ambush. With Brandon also arriving (since he trailed Sky in secret), he and Adrian are able to beat back the men in black, foiling their ambush. With the situation all over, Adrian finally reveals to them who he is. The next day, it is revealed that Adrian is a spy sent by King Erendor to protect Sky after the motorboat incident and he had gotten himself a job as a waiter at the White Horse in order to keep an eye on the Eraklyon Prince. Adrian also reveals that everyone around Sky was considered as suspicious individuals but they were able to stop the true attackers last night. Also, thanks to Brandon's actions, he was able to get himself completely exonerated. Adrian also had to keep an especially close eye on Bloom as he suspected that Sky's attackers would use her to bait the prince out. With everything settled, the Winx and Specialists all leave but Bloom runs back to Adrian and asks what he will be doing now. Adrian reveals that he will have to return to Eraklyon but he is accused by Bloom of only hanging around her for the sake of his mission. Adrian admits to this but claims that it may have blossomed into something more as they continued working together. Bloom cannot believe him but Adrian does not try to convince her; he just claims that he is being truthful. He then stares longingly at Bloom as she waves back him, leaving with Sky. In the subsequent issue, Adrian appears when Sky, Brandon and Bloom all arrive on Eraklyon, where it turns out that he is a lieutenant and is also the agent tasked with guarding Bloom by the Eraklyon Prime Minister. He then reveals that he was able to get acquainted with Bloom during his most recent mission on Magix but is interrupted by Sky who wants to get going. Once inside, Sky is immediately swarmed by Diaspro and many of the dignitaries that have come to show their support, leaving Bloom in the dust. Adrian tries to assure Bloom that Sky is just busy thanks to his status but Bloom still thinks that she should not have come along, as she should have known that it would be like this. Adrian admits to being happy that he got to see Bloom again and the two of them talk, Sky catches them from the corner of his eye and does not seem too pleased. While Adrian does not make any more physical appearances after this, Bloom's conflicting feelings for him and Sky are what ultimately helps her come to the conclusion that she will love Sky much more. Trivia *Adrian is one of two love interests of Bloom's that are exclusive to the comics and he is the only one who never dates her. *Adrian's name a Latin form of the names Adrianus or Hadrianus. It is possible that the name originated from a former river, Adria from the Venetic and Illyrian word adur (means "sea" or "water"). Category:Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Comics Category:Minor Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Bloom